Crime of Passion
by lucafire1
Summary: What happens when one loves another but the other is afraid of a world's view on an inter-species/predator-prey relationship. What happens when that problem mixes with a killer drug on the loose, and a shadowed hand controlling the scene. (Wildehopps shipping/crime drama.)
1. Stress Release

It wasn't the first time thay had hooked up. Both needed it. They needed to break away from the stress of everyday life. It wasn't normal, but they didn't care. To be caught up in the moment was pure bliss, and the two couldn't be seperated from each other. In front of the public, their fellow peers, they kept their distance, and showed proffesionalism, and even friendship just like they knew everyone would know and expect.

They laid in the bed panting after the deed, and they looked at each other, it was always this feeling after. It was wrong, and know one would understand, they both thought. Judy curled up, and turned away. She couldn't look at him in they eyes, and Nick let out a sigh. He reached for her, she wouldn't know it, but he loved her. She blocked his arm, receded further into the bed.

"Why do you always do this, Carrots, you never want to talk about it," Nick asked her letting his frustration seep through his lips. She remained quiet. Again, he let out a sigh, and moved off the bed, grabbing his uniform, and putting his clothing back on. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered to the cold silence of the room. As he opened the door to the hallway, he heard a faint sound come from the bed, he turned to face her, she was upright looking right at him. They locked eyes, and she smiled.

"Of course you will, Nick, I'll always need my partner," Jusy reassured him. It wasn't what he wanted to hear from her, but it was just enough to keep him coming back the next day. He smiled back, and shut the door.

The Department was in an uproar, and no in the normal sense that both Nick and Judy were used too. They sat in the bullpen, with the others, and awaited for the Cheif to enter the room, and as the buffalo-in charge did, the room went quiet. He walked up to his podium, and looked around the room.

"Just got yet another call from downtown, there's been another victim," He said with a rasp of desperation, a new drug had been claiming victims for weeks, and the leads were running short, and the list of dead grew everyday, "I don't have to tell you that this kind of problem is going to just go away, and if we don't stop it, we'll all be having to explain to families why their loved ones are dying." The room remained quiet. They looked at their leader for answers, for which he had none.  
As he handed out the reports for the day, the officers left the room determined. As he handed the last report of the day to Judy and Nick, he stopped them. "Listen, you two need to find out just were this is coming from, I know it hasn't been easy for both of you, but i'm putting my trust in you, don't let me down."

"You don't have to worry, we wil catch these monsters, no matter what," responded the deteremined Judy. She had been working all angles on this case. Using Nick's old contacts, they had been the one's getting the better leads, but all had been in vain, as they never lead anywhere. Still that didn't stop the eager bunny. She was confident that they would be bringing down this ring. Nick believed it too, but it was Judy's spirit that lead them. As they left the room, they walkied toward their car.

"Where should we look today, Judy, we've used up all the contact's I have, and I'm pretty sure that we aren't getting closer to cracking this one," asked Nick, he was expecting her to come up with some amazing plan that would save the day like the other cases they worked. However he knew that she had been stumped just like the others on this case. She looked up at him, and gave him a suspicious smile. "I don't like that look, everytime you get it, I get shot at, and I'm not going to the doctor to remove another bullet from my ass."

"Don't worry about it, I promise no bullets or suprise doctor visits, just an undercover operation," she exclaimed enthuisiastically. They continued to walk until they reached the lobby. Nick stopped in his tracks, and grabbed the bunny by her hand. "What is it, Nick," she puzzled she could tell that something was bugging him.

"Look, can we talk about, these, moments, between us. You've been dodging this since it started, and as much as I enjoy, "howling" with you, we need to figure out where this is going," Nick responded seriously. Judy's face went from one of eagerness, to one of shock. She knew what he was talking about, and quickly ran him to an outside wall of the lobby away from where Clawhauser could hear them.

"Nick this not the time, nor the place to discuss this, people might hear you," she explained to him. His face matched hers, but his had more frustration in it.

"So what, am I an embarrasment to you, or are you ashamed of what they might think of you, if they find out you've been sleeping with a different species, or maybe even a predator," he asked her with even more anger entering his tone.

"It...It's not that, Nick, look I promise tonight we'll talk about it, so will you please just drop it," Jusy pleaded to him. His face remained angry, but it dropped and he nodded. Judy felt relieved as she saw it, and they continued to walk out of the Department.

"So what did you have in mind for this little operation of yours," Nick quizzed, dropping the other matter completely.

"Were gonna go to the Watering hole, and your gonna find someone to hook you up with the new drug," Judy explained, happy to be talking about something else.

"Yep, defintely getting shot again," Nick replied back sarcastically.

They got to their car and buckled up, driving towards the Rainforest district ready to take on the day... 


	2. UnderCovers

The Watering Hole was the seediest bar anyone could go to. Most normal citizens would ignore it, and avoid it if at all possible. Judy knew that if someone were to know where a drug would come from it would be someone inside. As her and Nick pulled up, they formulated a plan to best get any information.

"Now look Nick, here's what we'll do...You'll go in, and look for anyone who can give you a hook-up. When you do, we'll wait for them to come out of the bar when it closes, and arrest them. We'll take them back to the P.D. and make them talk, how's that," Jusy asked her orange-furred partner. Her actions showed her to be more excited than scared, she was proud of her plan. While Nick look concerned, he took pride in it as well, even if it meant he'd be in the crook of it.

"Well I'd better change out of this uniform, don't think they'll take to kindly to an officer," he replied to her, and made his way to the back of the car. He took off his uniform, and put the badge into his bag, which carried his street clothes. As he changed he felt a glare following him. He turned his attention to the driver seat and noticed that Judy was looking at him as he changed. "Not like you haven't seen me without clothes before there, Carrots" He cracked to his partner. Judy's head quickly focused back on the bar in front of them.

"Just hurry up, and I wasn't looking at you for that reason, I was... making sure you looked the part," she replied back to him, He knew she wasn't very good at hiding certain things from him. As he finished putting on his disguise, he climbed out of the back, and walked up to the driver side window. Judy rolled it down, and focused her attention on Nick.

"Now remember, if things go wrong in there, I'm counting on you to have my back. If need be, place me in handcuffs, and bring me out just like a normal junkie, it'll sell the part," Nick explained to her. Judy nodded, and Nick made his way to the entrance of the bar.

As he opened the door, the pungent smell of alcohol could be sensed, and it made Nick a little nauscious. He walked in, and hoped that no one would notice him too much. The place was dark, and hardly any light shown through the windows. The place was packed with creatures of all species, but it was their look that combined them. They either looked like someone who could either rip your head off, or were about to drop dead from too many hits of whatever was popular at the time. Nick, even when he was just a hustler, avoided this place. It's bad rep would only hurt him back then, but now he was here, hoping that this little plan would lead back to some sort of clue.

He took an empty seat at the bar, and the gorilla working behind the bar, walked up to him. He didn't wear any kind of uniform, but wore a blue jean jacket, and shorts. He eyed Nick up and down, and then opened his mouth.

"What's your poison, brotha," he asked the fox. Nick, began to get in character, and started twitching his arms, and looking around the room as if someone were watching him. The bartender was getting freaked out, but then went back to doing his job. Nick turned his attention to him, and waved him back down.

"I heard...heard...that...you could...could...get...some of that new stuff here, that true," Nick asked spacing his words. He started twitching his eyes, and went back to looking around the room. The bartender didn't speak a word, but instead pointed to the back of the bar, and towards a booth. He gave Nick a crooked smile, and chuckled. Nick nodded back, and proceeded to follow the direction. As he walked he got nervous, he hoped that he was playing this right. When he approached the booth, he noticed that there was no one there, that's when he felt the cold steel of a barrel on the back of his head.

"Now if you're looking for me, you should know I don't ever like doing my business face to face, and now that I've got your attention here's how this works. Put your money on the table, and then I'll put the gun down," said a voice from behind him. Nick nodded, and slowly reached for the money in his back pocket, which he placed before he left the car. He threw it on the table, and he heard the hammer of the gun, go back to its resting postition. The voice, then grabbed the money from off the table, and grabbed a bag out from under his jacket. He threw them on the table, and Nick examined them. They were pills, colored red and black. There were only ten of them in the package. The voice then began to speak again. "Don't take more than two in a 12-hour time period, those idiots that you've heard dying from this did exactly that. The effects of Jester's Batch don't last very long, and so they wanted to feel it again. Dumb animals...now take one right now, so I know your not a cop."

Nick was scared now, he didn't want to place something so dangerous in his system, but if he didn't he knew that the next feeling he'd get was lead going through his head. He pondered for a second, and realized that if what he was saying was true, he just wouldn't take another one, after all, they would just become evidence, and he wasn't a user. He opened the bag, and grabed one of the pills, placing it into his mouth. He swallowed it down, and the voice started laughing.

"Happy Trails, friend, your gonna be feeling that soon, now you wait there for a second, while I go back to blending in, any weird movements and that wall will have a new red and orange decoration," The voice ordered. Nick nodded, and just as quickly as the voice came, he was gone. Nick quickly ran out of the bar just as quick as he had entered, and made his way to the car, which Judy moved down the block. She saw him, and unlocked the door.

:How'd it go, Nick, any luck," Judy asked enthusiastically. She looked at her partner with wide eyes , hoping to hear some good news. Nick turnd to face her, she noticed something was wrong.

"I'll tell once we are at your place, but we need to get somewhere safe, please," Nick demanded. Normally, he was joking and nice, but Judy could tell he was being serious this time. She nodded to him, and took off in the car.

As they walked into the tiny apartment of Judy's, Nick could start to feel the effects of the drug kicking in, but he fought them. He could see that Judy was concerned.

"NIck what's wrong, you look pale," Jusy asked conceringly, she placed him on the bed, and went for a glass of water. As she went for a glass, Nick focused, and turned his attention to Judy.

"The drug...it's called Jester's Batch, and I managed to get some of it. They sell them in groups of ten, and apparently they don't last very long in the effects department. Don't ask about the seller, he didn't look me in the eye's he held me at gunpoint while he did the transaction, never got a look at him," Nick explained, as he continued to fight off the effects, he could tell it wouldn't be much longer until he couldn't fight it.

"That's horrible, are you ok, you're not hurt are you," Judy asked as she gave up on the water, and rushed to her friend's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, happy to not have a bullet in my head, however...small catch, he made me down one of those pills," Nick revealed, as Judy's face went from shock to horror.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick, we need to get you to a hospital now," Jusy exclaimed as she tried to get Nick off the bed, and off to the hospital. He wouldn't budge from the bed, and she didn't know why.

"No, I don't want anybody to know, they'll kick me off the force, and then who will go along with your crazy plans? Plus, you promised that we would talk about...us, and I'm not missing out on that," Nick explained. He wanted that question answered, and no drug was gonna stop that from happening.

"Nick now isn't the time, you need medical help," Judy reasoned, as she used all her strength trying to remove the fox from her bed.

"When is the time, please tell me, and I'll schedule a day," Nick said sarcastically. He chuckled, but then he felt it, the drugs effects taking hold. He had no idea what was about to happen, but it was going to happen. He felt fuzy, and then his eyes caught the bunny of his dreams. He wsn't angry at her, it was as if the feeling he had for her were intensifying. Judy's voice was now fading out, and his body was only focusing on a new sensation. It tingled, and pleasure could be felt in every corner of his arms and legs. He laid down on the bed, and began to laugh He could tell Judy was worried, by the way she stood over him. she looked good to him, and not just physically, but he recalled that he loved her, and all he wanted to do was tell her.

Then the sound came back, and Judy was frantic. She called out to him, and was shaking his body.

"Nick please answer me, are you ok," Judy screamed at him. He then felt that he had control again, but the drug was still influencing him. He grabbed her, and placed the bunny under him. "Nick, what are you doing," Judy puzzled as her face went from concern to embarrassment.

"I'm better than ok, I'm great, now that you're here, Carrots," He said seductively. He looked at her eyes, and she looked back into his. He understood why people liked this drug, he felt brave. He brought his face closer to hers, and then brought his lips to hers. She knew that the drug was influencing him, and tried to push him away, but he continued to push forward. Her eyes closed, and she felt into the trance of bliss. She kissed him back, and the two's faces became locked. He placed his hands on her back and neck, and she reciprocated. She locked her short legs around his waist, and began to kiss him harder, she let her lesser instinct take over. He began to kiss her neck, and she let out a moan. He had her and she knew it. Before long the two were connected again, and the cycle repeated itself... 


	3. One Hellish Day

Nick was the first to wake up. He looked next to him, eyes barely open, and expected Judy to be in her normal place away from him in the bed. However this time she was snuggled up to him. His chest tightened, he was happy that she was near him. All he could do was watch as she breathed, everything she did was adorable to him. He held her close and she readjusted herself to be closer. Maybe she was just getting readjusted, or maybe she was getting closer to him, but Nick didn't care he was just thrilled to be there.

It wasn't long before the bunny opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes open, and became atuned to her surroundings, noticing Nick staring at her. she blushed, before she quickly retreated away out of embarrasment. It wasn't abnormal for her to do so, but usually she didn't look so shy. It made Nick giggle.

"What...what's so funny," Judy asked blushing. Nick rose up to meet her, and grabbed her. He brought her to him, and as much as she tried to push him away, she collapsed into his embrace.

"You are, you can nver decide what you want, can you? Doesn't matter, I guess. I'm just happy, so let me have this," Nick pleaded as he held her. Judy didn't get it, but after last night how was she to turn him down. She held him back, and for that moment Nick could pretend, even if it weren't true, that they were a couple.

The moment was broken with a knock on the door. It was sudden, and Judy jumped up. She wasn't expecting any company today. She turned to Nick with a look of horror.

"Nick, hide under the bed," Judy asked frantically.

"What, why should I, why are you hiding me," Nick responded angrily.

"Please, Nick" she asked again, but this time he could hear the desperation in her voice. Without a second thought, though not without a rolling of the eyes, positioned himself under the bed. He didn't like it, but he couldn't let that bunny suffer.

Judy straightened herself out, put her clothes on, and answered the door. The person at the door suprised her, it was Chief Bogo. Her eyes widened, she was not only suprised, but now she was scared of him seeing Nick. She stared at him, the buffalo stared at her. It was getting akward, so Judy spoke first.

"Chief Bogo, why...are you here," Judy puzzled. It wasn't normal for him to be making random appearances, and this was just that.

"We got reports of screaming from this building last night, though they were reported stopping sometime just as quickly. At first, I ignored it due to the fact that this place has noisy occupants, but when I learned that one of my officers was living here, I took it upon myself to check on them. I may not care about a lot of things, but the saftey of my officers, especially the ones who solve major cases, is of extreme importance to me," Bogo explained. He seemed geniune, but Judy feared that he was hiding something.

"Well I can..uh...assure you that...um...nothing strange here happened last night, I would've been on top of it. But, I do appreciate your...thoughtfulness...sir," Judy thanked, stuttering through her words. She was hoping he didn't want to come in, she was afraid that he would find Nick, or worse the drugs that were going to be turned in for evidence.

"Is everything alright, Hopps" the buffalo quizzed. He looked at her with suspicion, and Judy could tell.

"Yeah, everything is fine," she replied to him, hoping that he would believe her.

For a moment the two locked eyes, and the overwhelming feeling of dread hit Judy. It was a silent moment, but finally the buffalo broke it.

"Okay, Hopps, enjoy your day off," Bogo said, and true to his nature he walked off without a care. Jusy closed the door, and let out a sigh of relief. Nick came out from under the bed just as relieved as she was. Then Nick started to laugh. He rolled over on to his back, and started laughing harder.

"What was so funny about that," Judy asked furiously.

"That's not what I'm laughing about," Nick replied, through stifled breathing.

"Then what was it?"

"Screaming! I must have been better than normal."

Judy's face turned bright red. She looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Then her face turned angry, and she lept at the fox, beating him up with her strong legs.

After all the commotion, they finally got ready for their deserved day off. Preparing their clothes, and gathering their things.

"What's your plans for the day, Nick," Judy asked putting her phone in her pocket. Nick then quickly closed any distance the two had just then, and gave her a mischevious grin,

"I think you mean, what are our plans for the day," the sly fox said, hiding his intentions behind his words.

"What do you mean our plans," Jusy pondered, trying to back up.

"Well, you made me hide under a bed, and i think you owe a date today, Ms. Hopps," Nick said to her with no hesitation.

"How do those two things relate," Judy again pondered.

"Well, you could refuse, but maybe I could tell the Chief what that sound really was," Nick said , again giving her his grin.

Judy's face again went red, and she knew that he did everything he asked of him. Maybe he did deserve it, she could talk to him on a normal level, she was concerned about what the drug did to him, and she knew he would only talk about it to her in a casual setting.

"Okay, Mr. Wilde, but you better have something amazing plan," Judy agreed. Nick's chest again tightened, she said yes, even though he thought for sure she'd try to get out of it in some way. This time his face turned red, but then his smile returned.

"I wouldn't give you anything less, Carrots," He replied to her as they walked out of the apartment together.

The day was spent as if they were a normal couple, and it brought Nick peace. He took her to a park that he would go to when the times felt a little tough. He wanted to take her to a place where he came to to let the stress of the world melt away, and who better to bring than the bunny of his dreams. She seemed to be enjoying it. They walked, and Judy saw a swngset in the distance. Pointing to it, the two walked up, and judy sat down in one of it's seats. She insisted that Nick push her. It brought him joy, and as he pushed her, he watched the happiness on her face. That sight was the one he had been waiting to see, since he realized his feelings for her. He wanted more than anything to see that smile be about him, but for now this would be enough. Every moment that he spent with her, he knew that he was falling even more in love with her.

They ended there day, by going to a local cafe. It was an older one, but well known by the locals. It had a sale going on inside that Nick knew Judy would love, Carrot Cake. As the two grabbed a seat inside, plates in hand Nick watched as the bunny quickly enjoyed the piece that she had gotten.

"Man, that was delicious, thanks for the day Nick," Judy said as she gave him a grin. Nick smiled back, and slowly ate his cake.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Nick replied.

"Nick, I wanna ask you, that stuff you took, what did it feel like," Judy asked. It was a concern she wanted to squash. She wanted to make sure her friend was okay.

"It made me feel...confident, like I could take anything I wanted. Look, I knew you'd ask about it, and I'll tell you now, I'm fine, their seem to be no side effects that I can tell. Besides, I'm not one for doing stupid stuff like that, so please don't worry," Nick explained, comforting her. Judy smiled, she was glad to hear that from him. Nick looked in her eyes, he knew that she was concerned, and he wanted to make sure she knew he was ok. He grabbed her nhand, and held it in his. At first she held his back, but then her gaze became fixated on the crowd around them, and she quickly pulled her hand back. Nick's smile turned to a face of concern.

"Nick...don't," Judy commanded softly.

"I don't understand, Judy, what is so wrong about this," Nick asked in a hurt tone.

"Nick...we're different species...it's not right. It's one thing for us to be friends, but there's no way we could be...together," Jusy explained. She looked away from him, knowing what was she was saying was hurting him.

"Oh, so it's okay to sleep with me, but's it another thing for you to be with me in any other way," Nick responded loudly. The crowd began to glare at him, they didn;t hear what he said, but it was loud enough for their eyes to be fixated on them.

"Nick, keep your voice down, people will hear you," Judy begged. She shrunk in her chair, but Nick rose from his.

"You were the one that said predator and prey could be friends, but you're totally being hypocritical about it, they can only be friends, nothing else. You know what, I'm done with this, I've done nothing but try to be with you, but all you want to do is lead me on," Nick stopped to throw some money on the table, "Good luck with life Judy, I hope you find some bunny to make you happy." He started to walk away, but as he hit the door of the cafe, he turned to face her one more time. As they locked eyes Judy could see his face. There were tears rolling down his face, he was hurt, he didn't want this to be it, but he knew she wouldn't change. Finally, he walked out the door, and escaped her view. Judy began to cry as well. She had just hurt her friend again, and she knew she had to make it up to him. She ran to him, but as she walked out the door, he was gone, out of her view. She ran around in a panic, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found.

His place was empty, maybe he hadn't retuned, and she waited by his door. He had gotten it as soon as he was able to afford it with is new paycheck, but as the night crept up he didn't return. She made her way back to her apartment, hurt, and tired of the day. She hit the bed hard, and cried into her pillow. Then she realized that he would be at the P.D. and she could talk to him then. It wasn't the greatest place to talk, but she felt a little hopeful, and was able to drift to sleep.

The P.D. was crowded as normal, and as Judy walked in, she felt a pain in her chest. she was scared to see him, bt she knew he had to talk to Nick. She sat at her normal place in the bullpen, and awaited, but the reports came and went, and Nick wasn't around. She again got disheartend, and drooped down in her seat.

"Hopp's, I want you in my office, now," Bogo said. Judy shot up, and nodded to the Chief. As the two made their way to his office, a feeling of dread hit Judy. She didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't good. They both took there respective seats in the office. Judy sat up and began to speak.

"What's going on, Chief," she asked fearfully.

"Wilde, he quit last night," Bogo replied to her. Now the feeling was complete in Judy. She was sad, and it would be two months before she would see her friend again... 


	4. Two Months Later

Two months went by fast for the bunny cop. Not because she was busy, because she made herself that way. She threw herself into the drug case, helping the P.D. crackdown on the Jester's Batch. One by One they brought down any drugdealer that had the stuff for sale. It was an amzing haul for Zootopia's finest. However, for everyone they'd put away, another one would just show to to replace them. The body count was still rising, and if they didn't find the source of it soon it would be a nightmare.

Judy usually was the first one to jump on anything, but she was still hurt. She missed Nick, and now he was no where to be found. She' wait by his place everynight, but he never returned. Eventually, she placed his stuff in storage, just to make sure that he had it just in case he ever wanted to return. She was grwoing more concerned. Even Finnick, his old hustling buddy, hadn't heard from him. He had simply disappeared.

She started to visit the cafe he took her to everyday as well. She would sit, and hope that she would catch a glimps of the fox, but not once did he show up. Judy's mind wasn't focused on catching a drug, but was more focused on finding Nick.

She walked in too the P.D. as normal, and took her spot in the bullpen. Assignment's were passeds out regulary, but as the chief approached her, she was handed a different assignment. The file was blue, and it was thick.

"Chief Bogo, what's this?" asked Judy, puzzled by it's appearance.

"It's a file, on a runner that's been spotted over the last month, I want you to investigate, see if there is anything worth pursuing." explained Bogo. As Judy opened the file, she noticed that there was no picture or even a name of the runner. All the file had was witness reports of a shady character always traveling with a hood on, and a giant duffel bag. Judy examined the file, peering over its contents.

"Shouldn't be to hard, Ill get on it." Judy said flatly. Her attitude had been that way since Nick was gone. Everyone at the P.D. avoided her, because of the fact that she was so down, and it only made her feelings of lonliness evern worse.

"Hopps, are you sure you don't want another partner, maybe it's time?" asked Bogo.

"No, I'm okay. I don't need someone to slow me down." Judy explained as she calmly walked out of the room. Bogo sighed, and made his way back to his office.

Judy made a note of something in the file. The runner seemed to focus his efforts in the middle of town, and for that reason, she started her search. She asked the witnesses where they had seen the hooded figure, and started finding a pattern to his displays. He would follow a certain path through the city, and would keep it to the night to make his runs, less police that way. This guy was smart, and if he was to keep to his pattern, then Judy would be able to catch him. She found a safe place to hide that was directly on the path. She waited for the person to make their move.

As she waited, she couldn;t help but fall back into her spell of Nick. She wished she had done things differently. In her time apart from him, she came to the realization that she had feelings for him. She wouldn't have done those things with him if she didn't. However, she couldn't comprehend the feeling in her chest. It tightened when she thought of him, and it hurt to even speak his name. She teared when she saw the picture the two of them took on the day of his graduation. These feelings had been on her mind, but she brushed them to focus on the mission at hand.

The calmness of the night was eerie. It threw Judy off a little, and as she hid in the alley, she awaited any noise. She had to be careful and listen for the right noise. Then the sound of footsteps could be heard, at first they started off slow, but then picked up. Judy directed her view to there direction, and could see it. A hooded figure, and a giant duffle bag, running straight in her direction. The figure moved fast, and was carefully observing his surroundings, but Judy was able to deflect her presence in the alley. He ran right past her, and as he did, she jumped out from her spot.

"Z.P.D., freeze!" exclaimed Judy. The figure turned his head, but kept running from her. Judy followed him in fast pursuit. He ran fast, and she matched his speed. They found their way onto the main street, and as they flew by the citizens, the runner pushed them into the way of the officer. Judy, however, was able to use her jumping abilities to clear the obstacles. The figure grew impatient, and even began throwing objects he could get his hands at the officer. She was able to avoid them, but then a ice cream cone made contact with her face, diorientating Judy. As she cleared the desseert from her eyes, she noticed him taking a small alley, between two buildings, and resumed her chase. When she reached the alley, she noticed that the figure was gone, and she reached for her tranquilizer gun, holding it up to the empty alley. She walked forward slowly, and proceeded carefully into the darkness. She felt a sense ofuneasiness as she walked, and knew that something was up. That's when she felt the cold hard steel of a gun placed at the back of her head.

"I've never taken a life officer, and I don't want to start tonight, so please drop your weapon, and forget you saw me," the figure said. His voice was confident, but had a hint of nervousnes to it. She knew he was telling the thruth about not wanting to kill her, but she wasn't about to let some punk runner do her in like this.

"Why don't you turn yourself in. I'll pretend you didn't just threaten an officer of the law." Judy replied.

"Cute, you think your still in control of this situation don't you. Well, I've got news for you, it won;t be long before Jester has unlimited control of this city, and there is nothing the police can do to stop it. Sure, you've been able to catch a few of our guys, but we just laugh that off, and replace him the next day. You guys are clueless." The figure taunted her. He was right that the threat still didn't seem to go away, but instead was growing. Judy wasn't one though to take a hint, and using all her agility, jumped up in the air, and kicked his gun out of his hand. He figure rared back, and ran to the gun. But, the small officer met him ,and was able to use her legs to deliver a strong kick to his face. He flew backwards onto the concrete, and was unconscious upon the impact. Judy took the moment to use her radio to call in backup, and walked over to the figure. He was moaning at the pain, and had awaken from his brief unconsciousness.

"Let's get a look at your ugly mug." jested Judy, as she removed his hoodie. Her eyes grew, as she removed the disguise. She saw the face of her assailant, and the suprise of it sent her mind into a spiral. The orange fur, and the long nose made it impossible for to miss. "Nick, oh my god, Nick. What...why are you..." She couldn't get the wprds out. She was speachless, and now she was panicking.

"My name's not Nick, rabbit. It's Josh...Josh Redfur.."said the figure. Judy heard his words, but failed to comprehend them. She knew who the fox in front of her was, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She reached in her pocket, and pulled out the graduation photo which she kept close to her. she knew something was wrong. Something had happened to her friend. There was no way he wouldn't recognize her, and him to her.

"No...your...name is Nick Wilde, you're my friend. Are you okay, is someone putting you up to this. Answer me?!" exlaimed Judy. She shook the figure, but the kick he had recieved was just too much, and again he passed out. Judy had already called for back-up, and now she was worried about them finding him with a weapon, and the details she had just described to the P.D. on her call. She had an Idea, she grabbed the limp, unconscious body of her friend, and placed it in a nearby dumpster. She would apologize later, but she had to hide him. As the back up arrived she turned them away, making up a story of how he managed to get away as she made the call, and that he had assaulted her. They went on their way, and Judy walked her friend to their old car, and drive her to the only place she could hold him for now, her apartment...

(Hey guys, lucafire1 here, just wanting you guys to know how much i have appreciated your views, and all the support ive gotten from you. You guys make it a true pleasure to write for, and I hope you guys favorite and review this if you have a suggestions or ideas for me as i love to build of criticism. Also I;d love to find someone who can draw to help turn this into a comic for ifunny to see, i think it would be cool, and also I have an idea for another zootopia fiction, and am looking for a partner to help write it as my schedule is packed with the two stories i am currently doing if you are interested in either please PM me I will respond as quickly as possible.) 


	5. The Return of Nick Wilde

It was the plain color of the ceiling that the fox woke up to. His mind started to race, and he was encumbered by a feeling of dread. He jolted up to see the small room of the bunny cop. It was plain, and his head began to hurt. The room was familiar even nostalgic. There was no one with him in the room, but he knew that that situation was soon to change. He tried to remove himself from the bed he laid on, but was stopped by a sudden clasp back. His arm, was handcuffed to the metal beam on its side. He stayed in place and thought of the situation he was in. He remembered the kick to his face, as the pain still resided in the headache he carried. He recalled how she frantically called to the name of someone he didn't know. He knew she wasn't wrong in calling him someone else. He didn't remember anything from two months ago. That was when he woke up in a hotel room surrounded by Jester's Batch, and with a note with instructions on it. It told him what would happen to him if he didn't comply, and that they would hurt the one person he cared about. Of course he didn't even remember who that was, the drugs must of really fried his brains. As he slowly did his deeds he found solace in the fact that somewhere someone was safe.

He continued to mess with the cold steel, and when he finally came to grasp with his new apparel, he laid himself back on the bed. He caught a whiff of something in the air, he didn't notice it until he had settled down. It smelled of fear, but it wasn't his own. No...it belonged to the officer. He couldn't make a sense of it, but he knew that that was what it was. He knew he could use it to get himself free, and so he laid waiting for his captor.

The door opened slowly, and in walked the small bunny. She looked at him, and her eyes continued to hold to look of want and hurt. She carried some clothes, and a small plastic bag of food on her hands. She walked over to her desk, and placed the things on the it. She pulled out a sandwich from the bag and threw it his way, and continued to stare at him.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Judy asked holding in a hesitated hopefulness in her voice. He ate his sandwich quietly, not remarking on her question. which served to only irritate her. She walked over to him, and got closer. Again, he conitinued to sit in silence. "Damnit Nick, you know me, so why are you ignoring me?"

"Again, I reitterate, My name is Josh, and believe me rabbit, I wish I didn't right now." responded the fox harshly. Judy slank back away, his words hurt. She curled up, and began to cry. The fox looked at her, and could see that she was hurting, it was fear he smelled, but it was for safety of the fox she mistook him for. He sighed, using his free hand to console her. "Look, I might be this...Nick. So, if you stop crying, then I'll explain." Judy's face cleared up, and with a peaked curiosity, she turned to face him once more.

"About two months ago, I woke up in this...hotel. I couldn't remember who I was, but I knew whoever I was I wasn't...all there. The old me was using hard, cause that day I was in so much pain, and must have been going through withdrawal. when I began to explore, I found all these packages of that Jester's Batch stuff, and my suspicions were verified. I also found a note...It said that my name was Josh, and that I was to meet someone, and if I didn't comply that they were going to hurt the one I loved. You might think that...having memory loss would make you second guess that, but I just knew that deep down whoever it was...was being serious, so I did what they said. That's how I came to be here I guess, so now that you know, will you calm down." The fox explained in great detail. Judy listened, and when he was finished, she sat speaqchless. Whoever was pushing this drug was using him, and now she knew that whatever he did, he was doing to protect someone.

"I always will, Nick. I would never forget your face, and not only will i help you save this person, I will help you get your memory back, and I think i know how to do that." Judy replied to him. The fox's ears pricked up, and he stared at her.

"How? I've been trying since the start, and nothing has seemed to work?"

"Close your eyes, and empty your mind."

The fox complied, and soon his eyes were shut. He cleared his mind of the distractions around him, and focused on the moment. Then he felt the bed move, as the bunny made moves he couldn't register. That's when he flt her soft lips on his, the shock of which sent him flying back down on the bed. She held it for a while, and he focused on the emotion. That's when it started coming back to him, and as if like a door, the lock's began to turn, and the memories came flooding in. He remembered the Night Howlers, and his and Judy. His arms wrapped around her, and she held him back. Josh was gone and Nick had returned.

"You know, Carrots, if I dinlt know any better, I could swear you were in love with me," Nick said showing to his friend/lover that he was back in action.

"Nick...Nick...you're back. Thank god you're back." Judy exclaimed happily. She held him tight. Tighter than she had ever held him before. She didn't want the moment to end.

"Judy, listen...about that day..." Nick began to say, but was hushed by the bunny.

"Not right now, we'll discuss it later, but for now, just let me just enjoy you. Nick, you were gone, I was so lonely, and I did some horrible things to you, so now it's my turn to make it up to you, and that it was I am going to do. Righ now though, we need to enjoy this, and catch the bastards that put you through this ordeal.

The two held each other, and for the rest of the day they stayed that way, just embracing in the comfort of the other...

(Writer's block sucks but I'm back, and thanks for being patient with me. Now the mystery begins It's time to delve into the conspiracy...sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give you something to have for now.) 


End file.
